


Recording

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个简短的黄鱼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording

Title：《Recording》  
CP：Sam/Dean  
Rating：NC-17  
Warning：OOC；痴汉米出没  
Summary：麋鹿先生有些糟糕的恶趣味。

Sam一直觉得Dean的声音很性感。  
Dean总是把声音压得那么低，明明他原本的声线听起来清亮而又圆润，可Dean就是Dean，他想要自己的全身上下都带上所谓的“硬汉气息”，于是随着时间的推移，他把声音压得越来越低，听起来就像暮秋时卷起落叶的风声，沙哑而又粗砺。  
可在Sam听起来偏偏是要命的性感。当他翕动那两片光泽水润的嘴唇时，Sam能听到他唇间吐露而出的那些并不好笑的笑话，那些满不在乎的粗话，那些义正言辞的许诺的话——这些会令他兴奋不已，毕竟那是Dean，他的声音对他的吸引力胜过任何音乐，对于他来说Dean所说的每一句话都宛如天籁。  
犹豫了一秒之后，他按下了手机上的录音键。此时Dean正坐在Impala的驾驶位上大口吞咽着手中的芝士火腿汉堡，还猛地吸了一口杯中的可乐。  
“这玩意尝起来棒极了，你也应该要来一个。”Dean微笑着把没吃完的汉堡递到Sam嘴边，“要不要尝尝？另一边我没咬过。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”Sam婉言谢绝道，双眼却一刻也没有离开过手机屏幕。  
“在等电话？谁的？”Dean挑了挑眉，发动了车的引擎，“你没又在外面找了哪个小妞吧。”  
“当然没有，不是电话，”Sam很干脆地否认了Dean的言论，该死的，他感觉自己的侧脸快要被Dean盯出个窟窿，“我只是在查看手机短信，看有没有什么我们遗漏的讯息。”  
他当然不能让Dean看穿他的真正意图，那一定会很尴尬。  
“哦，是吗。”Dean收回视线，又将双手握在方向盘上，而Sam则按下了停止键，将手机重新收进衣服口袋里，假装刚才什么都没有发生。

Sam手机里存下了很多关于Dean的录音。他趁Dean不注意的时候总是将对方的声音录下来，比如早晨还没睡够时Dean发出的黏腻的低喃，看色情杂志时发出的爽朗的笑声，以及在他睡前总不会忘记的那声“晚安”，甚至是Dean在与他人交谈时所说的“我想我需要你的帮忙”。他并不知道自己将Dean的话语一句句存下究竟有什么意义，明明对方每时每刻都在他身边，每一秒钟他都能听到对方的呼吸，感受到对方的身体传递过来的热量，可他就是忍不住想要这么做。  
或许就是因为Dean的声音很性感吧。Sam有些认命地想着，忍不住偷偷看向身边已经熟睡的Dean，再偷偷下床溜进旅馆的厕所里将房门紧闭。  
他按下了播放键，Dean的声音无比清晰地从扬声器里传来。  
“Sammy。”  
曾经的他并不喜欢Dean这样叫自己，可随着他们彼此相互扶持的时间越来越长，这个称呼不知不觉已经成了Dean的专属。当Dean这样叫他的时候，低沉的声音里带了些柔和与亲昵，就像轻飘飘的羽毛划过他的心尖，微痒的感觉在他心头打颤。  
他将Dean的声音再次重播，扬声器里安静的电流声听起来清晰而又鲜明。  
“Sammy，It’s awesome，”Dean的声音似乎带着些笑意，他所说的话一字不漏地传递到他的耳中，“我真是爱死这个了。”  
听起来的确性感极了，就连那些轻柔的吐息声与若有如无的轻哼也性感得要命。Sam像个纯情的高中男生一样把自己锁在厕所坐在马桶上脱下自己的裤子，粗砺的手指握上已经挺立起来的阴茎，在指腹刮过缓缓渗出前液的小孔时加快了撸动的速度。  
“你个婊子养的。”扬声器里的Dean正说着自己招牌性的一句国骂，上挑的尾音似乎带着几分轻蔑与不屑。Sam已经能想象说这句话时Dean是怎样的表情了，就连他嘴角上扬的弧度与唇瓣上泛出的光泽都丝毫不差，那样的Dean火辣得不行，简直让他血脉贲张食指大动，可他终究只能录下他的声音，然后听着自己哥哥的录音对着墙打飞机。  
Dean的声音远胜过他看过的任何三级片，和它比起来所有做作的呻吟和喘息都索然无味。只要他冷着表情用毫无波澜的声音说上一句粗话，那绝对比特效春药更管用。  
Sam握着自己胀大的阴茎飞快地上下套弄，他听着Dean的声音，就好像对方真的跪在他腿间给他口交一样，已经迫不及待地想要将自己粗厚灼热的性器塞进Dean那张色情的嘴里。那张满口脏话的嘴似乎天生就适合吮吸点什么东西，他倒是希望对方能把他含在阴茎里的精液全部吸出来，那感觉一定很棒。  
他收紧了自己的手指，发出难以遏制的低吼，与此同时从前端翕合的铃口处滚烫的精液喷薄而出，白浊黏腻的液体溅了他满手。  
Sam想自己大概是真的没救了。

有时看着自己身旁Dean认真开车的侧脸，他的脑中会浮现出另一个平常他想都不愿意想的可能性——或许有一天他会和Dean永远分开，因为某个突如其来的变故，等到那时他还可以对着手机里的录音想念Dean，或温存的或色情的，他会用任何方式想念Dean，就像一个虔诚的朝圣者。  
可Sam拒绝这样的可能性存在。他不希望有任何东西从他身边夺走Dean，毕竟他只剩下他了。  
对于他来说，死亡在他周围所向披靡，它带走了爸爸，带走了妈妈，带走了Jess，只留下Dean和他两个人在这世间行走。除了Dean，他几乎失去了一切。于是在他脑中独一无二的亲情转变成了另一种扭曲的情感，他开始渴望Dean的身体，想要与他合二为一，甚至会想“没有什么比能操自己的哥哥更愉快的事情”。  
可他终究没让任何人看出来，包括Dean。这对于他来说本身就无比滑稽，无比讽刺。  
直到有一天，他发现自己并不是唯一一个这样想的人。  
太晚了，公路边没有一个可以下榻的汽车旅馆，满天星光给黑夜披上一层薄如蝉翼的梦。Dean从后备箱里取出两瓶啤酒将其中一瓶递给Sam，两个人倚靠着Impala的车前盖一边喝酒一边看星星，一看就是好几个小时。  
等到星光不再明亮，公路边聒噪的蝉鸣安静下来，他像着魔一样靠近了Dean，伸出带着啤酒苦味的舌尖舔进Dean的嘴唇，整齐的齿列在对方的嘴里轻轻啃咬。  
Dean并没有反抗，而是搂住了他宽阔的肩膀，任凭Sam将他压在Impala反射着星光的车前盖上。  
Sam从来没有听过Dean这样的声音。在他脱下裹在Dean身上的皮夹克，顺着他的背部曲线掀开他身上的T恤将他光裸的背部靠在车盖上时，他喷洒在他颈间的吐息潮湿而又微热，流泻出的呻吟甜美如同甘泉。  
他忘情地吻着Dean，让对方在他怀里小声地喘息，Dean睁着榛绿色的眼睛一动不动地看着他，似乎满天星光都落进了他的眼底。  
Sam开始在口袋里摸索着什么。等到他用余光瞥见手机屏幕停留在录音界面时，终于露出一丝满足的微笑。  
“你还在磨蹭什么？”Dean伸出一条腿蹭着他硬邦邦的胯间，这个动作让他急不可耐地扑上了Impala的前盖，半跪在Dean腿间用牙齿拉下对方牛仔裤上的拉链，浓重的金属气味在他口腔里弥漫。  
他的确已经无法忍受了。只是在一切之前，他必须确保Dean叫得更好听才行。

-FIN-


End file.
